The instant invention relates to a pair of decks, one partially overlying the other, and more particularly to such a pair of decks and apparatus for aligning one deck relative to the other deck.
Many paper handling machines employ modules which are connected together by the user in order to create an assembly line for processing the paper; a typical example might be a document feeding machine which is connected to a folding machine. With such connected modules, it is frequently critical that the decks of each of the modules be absolutely in alignment so that the paper enters the downstream module in proper alignment. One of the modules will typically have a fixed deck position while the other module has a deck which is adjustable relative to the fixed deck position.
When adjacent modules are connected together, it is typically accomplished by overlapping the deck of one module onto the deck of the other module. The decks must be aligned so that the path of travel of the documents in one module is absolutely parallel to the path of travel in the adjacent module. Because the modules are connected together by the operator thereof, the alignment of the modules cannot be pre-set by the manufacturer of the modules. Accordingly, the alignment of the modules must be effected by the operator.
The instant invention thus provides apparatus that will enable an operator to align two paper handling modules so that their paper paths are absolutely parallel; the alignment apparatus also can be used to align any two overlapping surfaces or decks where precise alignment is a requirement.